


Possessive Third Eye

by TheWritingDork



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gravity Falls!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingDork/pseuds/TheWritingDork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a fic I KNOW I'm going to finish. Aaaa I talked about it on tumblr and I haven't touched in five months but here it finally is! :DDD<br/>I credit the title to yougottaletheeren.tumblr.com and the editing was done by bulgingbraun.tumblr.com so check those two out!<br/>If you wanna hit me up, you can contact me at my Tumblr which is sacrificialoath.tumblr.com! :D Now let's get this crazy ride started!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Into the Falls

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I KNOW I'm going to finish. Aaaa I talked about it on tumblr and I haven't touched in five months but here it finally is! :DDD  
> I credit the title to yougottaletheeren.tumblr.com and the editing was done by bulgingbraun.tumblr.com so check those two out!  
> If you wanna hit me up, you can contact me at my Tumblr which is sacrificialoath.tumblr.com! :D Now let's get this crazy ride started!

Have you ever been forced to go on a trip you didn't want to, to see a relative you didn't even that know well? And since you don't have a sibling to drag along and your parents don't dare to send you alone because, knowing you, you'll probably be stuffing yourself in your room the entire time, they force your cousin to go along? Well, probably not that last question, but the first one is more relate-able. That's exactly what Armin Arlert was being forced to do. He was fifteen year old bookworm who wasn't fond of interacting with the kind of people he knew would only hate him within his first sentence of speech.

 

A blonde, fifteen years old, with eyes as blue and vivid as the ocean, was sitting on an old bus, the scent of which rather unpleasantly showed it's age all too clearly. Having his jacket pulled off and around his waist due to the heat in this unairconditioned bus, he also had his short hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. God, he looked like a mess with his ratty look in this decrepit old bus, but he didn't care-- he just wanted relief from this unbearable heat.

On the other hand, his cousin, Christa, was ready for this heat. Her hair was tied up into a dangling ponytail, wearing a tank top, and a vest to match. Clad in shorts and boots, she seemed to be greatly coordinated as she tapped away on the screen of her phone. Some people may take her for the snooty type, or the popular girl, but she was actually quite down-to-Earth and caring to people around her. 

One of the people she cared for included Armin. When hearing that her cousin was to be sent off to this desolate town, before even knowing they were planning to ask her to come with, she had volunteered to accompany him. Christa cared for her cousin, despite the bad impression set when they were younger. This was her trying to make up for that, a fresh start, but it only seemed to make him more miserable than he already was.

That explained why the two were on completely opposite ends of the bus when they pulled up into the small town of Shingansina, a place twenty miles past nowhere. Even so, it seemed to have a nice people-run tone to it, and everything seemed to be modernized. There were nice shops, quaint restaurants, and more teenagers than the two fresh off the bus.

That seemed to please Christa as she hopped off the bus, backpack slung over her shoulders, her other bag rolling behind her. A smile crossed her face as she looked around, but upon realizing that she was the only one who left the bus so far, she looked back. Sighing, she went back in and pulled her cousin out.  
"Armin, please."

Armin sighed softly, looking away for a moment before looking back at his cousin, who wouldn't let go of his hand. 

"Christa, I was coming, you didn't need to come get me." Tugging his hand out of hers, he wheeled his rolling suitcase behind himself while he readjusted his messenger bag over his shoulder. She seemed to huff momentarily, but he wasn’t phased by this as he walked ahead past the bus stop. "Come on, we need to find Uncle Erwin..."

Christa didn't seem too happy that he was brushing her off, but she knew that trust was a fickle thing that needed to be built back up between them. So she nodded, grabbing the handle for her own rolling suitcase and followed him through the streets of this foreign town in search of where their uncle said they would meet up.

 

This town, Shingansina, as the locals called it, was definitely different from their previous life close to the city. Everything was closer together, people seemed to interact more with passersbys and store owners, and people seemed more relaxed, not rushing to do things. Each time they would walk by a shop, someone inside would wave to them. Both would wave back, Christa adorning a larger smile on her petite lips than her younger cousin. Armin kept his smile shy, though, so people brushed that part of the gesture to not be fake. People here were predisposed to honesty and other such ethics, not false smiles, at least as far as Armin could assume.

Eventually, the pair's trek through town landed them at the landmark they had been told to look for: the town hall. It was large, and it looked like it was trying to resemble the White House, but smaller and not as fancy. It carried more of a home-y feel to it though, more welcoming and inviting. 

Christa tried to look around for their uncle, but realized that her parents never gave her a clear description of his looks. She heard a sigh from behind her, followed by the sound of bags being placed down. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Armin go and settle his bags down before sitting atop the suitcase's side. He then brought out his earbuds and put them in. A tired sigh escaped her lips and she knelt down, moving to place a hand on his arm. His flinch was visible, but he tried to brush it off like it was nothing before taking his earbuds out. 

"Yes?"

"Come on, you have to help me figure out what Uncle Erwin looks like. I know my parents forgot to tell me, but I'm sure your parents did--"

"They didn't tell me either, except that he said to look for the man in the suit. So, if you expected me to have the answers, then sorry to disappoint you, Your Highness." Back in went the earbuds, and he looked down at his lap, bangs shrouding his expression. His words stung Christa hard, but she understood; names were the least hurtful thing he could do after her incident a few years back... This, honestly, was the least she deserved.

The two waited for around ten minutes before they heard the sounds of rapid footsteps. Looking up in the direction they came from, they found someone was coming towards them from inside the town hall. A man wearing a suit. Armin sat up, quickly getting up and taking out his ponytail to fix his hair while Christa smiled and waved. Said man walked over with a genuine smile, undercut blonde hair styled to a professional manner, swooped off to the side.

"Ah, so sorry I'm late you two. This is why I asked you to come here so I could come meet you and this all could be easier." Smiling still, he held out his hands to Armin first. "I'm your Uncle Erwin, and it's good to finally meet you."

Armin did the polite thing, and returned the hand shake with a fake smile. He seemed to fool his uncle, for the faint reaction in Erwin's eyes seemed genuinely happy at his reaction. Christa was the next to shake his hand, and she honestly smiled. 

"It's good to meet you too Uncle Erwin." Her light blue eyes glanced over at the town hall before going back to their uncle. "I'm guessing you work in the town hall?"

"Ah, yes I do. I'm actually the mayor of Shingansina." The surprise was evident on the two teenager's face. "I'm guessing neither of your parents told you this." Sighing, two fingers went to gently pinch the bridge of his nose. "Of course, but at least I get to tell you in person." He removed his fingers, and his expression was replaced by the smile that had faded at the surprise of Armin and Christa. "It's going to be a little bit until my shift for today ends so why don't we go inside?"

Neither of them were about to turn down the offer of legit air conditioning, so they followed along behind him, their bags slung over their shoulders and suitcases clicking behind them every time the rolled over a crack in the ground. 

 

Once inside, they were introduced to lots of people. There was the secretary to their uncle, and their name was Hanji. With quite a bubbly personality, they were also capable of being very serious when needed be. Another was the receptionist, Petra, and she seemed like the sweetest thing. She offered them water as they came in, seeming to have a cooler behind her desk. Again, that friendly-to-everyone vibe weirded Armin out, especially since they were strangers. Christa didn't mind though, and she tried to radiate more of her honestly-engaging energy over Armin's fake variety. 

The whole building wasn't too big or too fancy, so once they were finished being shown around, Erwin invited them to look around the town and become more acquainted with everyone. Money was given to each of them, a crisp twenty-dollar bill a piece. Both thanked their uncle before leaving, waving to Hanji and Petra both on their way out, a gesture which was happily returned.

"This place is too friendly to everyone," murmured Armin as he pulled his hair back into his ponytail. He ended up making it into a sloppy five-second bun instead by not pulling out the hair on the last roll of the hair tie. 

"Don't be such a Debby Downer Armin. Not everyone is like the people in the cities." A frown crossed the shorter blonde's lips as her hand gently took his wrist, just in case he pulled his hand away like on the bus. "Let's explore, and maybe go get some ice cream! Uncle said there was a quaint little ice cream parlor nearby."

It took Armin until they were down the grand steps of the town hall to respond, sighing heavily before he spoke. "Fine, we'll go, but just to the parlor." Christa didn't like that, but it was better than what she had expected. Maybe she could get through and regain some trust after all. 

Little did she know that the parlor would lead to a lot more than just getting some ice cream on a hot summer's day in this little town, twenty miles past nowhere, for bigger things were hidden inside...


	2. The Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I've been really into doing this! I've been writing this and I'm writing chapter three right now so enjoy this while I write it out! Also two new characters get introduced! :D  
> 

Armin had planned just to walk with his cousin-- well, more just linger behind her and listen to his music until they made it to the ice cream parlor. His eyes had been focused on Christa's boots, not one for looking up and facing people when walking by them. So when the terrain of the ground changed from brick-laid to ground, he got severely confused. 

Eyes looked up and around, seeing that they were on the outskirts of the small town, entering the forestry area. Of course this sort-of betrayal on their already-severed trust made it worse. "Christa, I thought you said you were leading me to the parlor!"

"I was!" An exasperated sigh escaped Christa's lips as she looked around, those same lips pursing now. "They said to take a right at Mullbery then to go straight two blocks and take a left... Or was it to take a left then two blocks before a right?..." Her fingers tapped on her arm absentmindedly for a moment before turning around, an apologetic look on her features. "Look, we can just go and retrace our steps to find our way there."

A grumble built up in the back of Armin's throat, though he didn't feel like adding more tension to the heavy air then there already was. "Fine," muttered out the blonde, going to turn around but lost his footing on a stone on the ground. Yay, another embarrassing moment to add to his collection.

Before he could grumble long on it though, he felt himself not hitting the ground like he thought he would. Instead of having an impact on his back it was on his side, causing him to slide down the ground rather roughly. Maybe he should've listened to his mother when she said he really needed to pay more attention to his surroundings...

It felt like hours but was only seconds until he finally stopped sliding, a groan escaping his lips as he slowly sat. Dirt clung to his clothes, on his skin and in his hair. Shaking his head, it only induced a headache, and he rubbed his temples with two fingers each, eyes shutting as he tried to settle it.

"Armin! Oh my god, are you alright?" cried Christa from above, causing Armin to look up. He was stuck down a ditch, a very steep one at that. Well that was just great.

"Besides a killer headache and being stuck in this ditch? Great." Christa only frowned at his sarcasm before she muttered to herself, glancing around.

"I'm gonna go find help, alright? Don't go anywhere!"

"Don't plan on it."

"Shut up, you know what I meant." And then she was gone, leaving Armin alone.

 

Instead of staying where he was, Armin decided to look around the small ditch to see if he could find anything. Dirt, dirt, lots of rocks and pebbles, a cigarette bud that was caked in dirt, and guess what? More dirt! After a while, he just sat down, huffing as he make sure to retie his hair tie since strands fell out. When he did, he felt something that did not feel like packed dirt, and he got up, squatting down to look at what he could've possibly sat on.

Wait, was that... A book, buried! Maybe someone had dropped it? Slowly digging it out, his curiosity got a hold of him, overpowering the nagging in the back of his mind that this could be a bad thing. How could books be a bad thing? That was only in fairy tales or television and this was neither of those things because he was living in reality.

The cover was badly caked in dirt, worse than the cigarette bud he had seen earlier. With determination, he went and scratched and rubbed away the dirt, more worried on the book's condition than his own. Once it was all rubbed away, he was able to read the cover, if you could even call it that: 3. It only had that, with a picture of a hand with only four fingers below it. "Weird..."

His eyes wandered to find, behind it's faded-maroon cover, that the pages held a deep maroon-colored ribbon that was connected to it's binding, as if it was a bookmark. There was also a golden string, and he tugged at it, finding that to it was attached some sort of looking glass. 

Now his curiosity was eating away at him, so he opened the large book across his lap, beginning to read it's contents. Inside spoke of creatures and beings that all seemed fictional, ones that he learned were only in tales of sorrow and of heroes in far-away lands that didn't even exist. Either that or they were told in films and television shows. 

He flipped through the book, noticing that there was a tear at the beginning he hadn't noticed. Had someone torn out a page here? It confused him to why, and before he could think on it further he could hear distant cries from a familiar voice. "Armin!" Looks like his rescue party had come. Getting up, he went and held onto the book, walking back over to where he should've been, knowing he wasn't going to hear the end of it from the Princess of Trost. Ugh...

 

The girl was pacing around, nervously thanking the two teenagers she had managed to recruit on this mission to save her cousin. "Thank you so much," Christa said again, a thankful tone in her voice.

"It's fine, really. Sometimes Jean and Eren would fall down there as kids. Then we'd have to get them out too," responded a girl with Asian features and jet-black hair, adjusting the scarf around her neck. Wasn't she hot in that thing, especially since it was a dark red? 

"Hey!" cried out the brunette with tanned skin, cheeks becoming a bit flushed as he stared towards the girl. "Not cool Mikasa!"

"It's the truth though," spoke the girl cooly before glancing at him with her sharp eyes.

A groan escaped the male of the current trio before there was a voice from down below. "Christa?"

"There you are Armin! We've been waiting here for you for who knows how long!" Of course it was an exaggeration but she was getting worried for her cousin. "Did you wander off like I told you not to?"

"I was waiting here forever, did you expect me to take a nap or something?" Armin sighed, looking up at the group of three above. Great, now he was embarrassing himself in front of kids he didn't even know. 

"Let's just leave the bickering aside for now and get you up," said the the girl deemed Mikasa, kneeling down. "Eren, you're gonna be where Sasha or Connie would normally be because you'll be able to get down there and lift him up." 

"Alright, alright Mom." An unappreciated glare was thrown the tanned male's way as he got in front of the girl, Christa getting behind him. 

"I'm gonna drop Eren here down to you when I say 'three' so be ready, alright Armin?" 

The blond male only assumed Christa spilled his name so he didn't say anything about that. He instead nodded, responding with an 'alright' as well. Eren, that was his name, was lifted down and he clamped down on his wrists after Armin placed his new book in between his legs. Armin didn't want to lose this! All books were precious to him in his mind unless malicious intent was hidden in it's pages.

Oh the irony.

"One... two... three!"

Armin's wrists suddenly had a tighter grip around them as he was tugged up. Everyone put forth the effort, Christa and the girl Mikasa practically yanking he and Eren up and out of the ditch. All panted as everyone was now above ground, regaining their composure. The blond girl wiped her forehead with the back of her hand as she asked, "You alright Armin?"

"Yeah, 'm fine now. Thanks." Slowly sitting up, Armin finally looked at Eren in the face since they were right beside one another. Cheeks warmed up intensely- holy shit he was handsome now that he was able to get a proper look at him. He swore it was his imagination when the other boy moved closer until he realized it was actually happening, feeling skin brush gently against his own.

Armin's features scrunched up slightly as the stranger wiped the dirt off his cheeks and forehead with slightly-calloused hands. "Sorry, it looked like the dirt was gonna fall off your face and down into your eyes or mouth any minute. I've eaten dirt before on purpose and I know it tastes even worse than shit." The grin the other gave following his words made his heart skip a beat. OK, Armin had crushed on both guys and girls before, like Annie from math class and Bertholdt from chemistry but it had never been like this. Could this guy seriously stop being attractive for a second? 

"My name's Eren," introduced the brunette to Armin as he held out his tanned hand.

Blinking, Armin quickly took the other's hand and shook back with a faint smile forming on his lips, not a fake one like he had given everyone else in this tiny town. "Armin. I'm sure my cousin told you that already though."

"Yeah, she was so nervous. I think she becomes a little bit of a motormouth when she's like that." The two shared a hardy laugh before Mikasa interrupted their laughter.

"Hey, we can guide you two to the ice cream parlor if you want. This sweet lady runs it and our friend Ymir works there. She'll give you two a discount on the ice cream if you're with us. That and this way you won't get lost again." Christa let out a small squeak of embarrassment at that, Mikasa smiling playfully at her reaction.

"Yeah, that sounds good," agreed Armin. He was in the process of getting up, book now under one of his arms when he felt a familiar hand on his other arm, helping to gently yank him up to his feet. His heart skipped another beat as his ocean blue orbs met those of emeralds. "Thanks again Eren."

"Don't mention it Ar. Uh, you don't mind if I call you that, right?"

"Of course not," Armin answered with a smile, going and beginning to follow the brunette. His stomach suddenly was a butterfly cage as he felt Eren's of those calloused hands hold onto his free one, tanned digits intertwining with his own.

He only snapped out of the daze as he felt the ground of packed dirt shift to concrete. "Armin, what's that?" asked the voice of his cousin, her eyes locked onto the book he carried.

"What?" Armin was still getting out of his daze.

"The book. Is that why you weren't at the ditch where you should've been when I came back with Mikasa and Eren?"

Armin just blinked in response before clutching the thick book tighter without a second thought. "I can't just abandon a book."

Chrsita groaned before Mikasa patted the top of her head, now taking her into a new conversation. 

The blond teen only smiled softly, his eyes shifting towards the brunette as they continued to talk and walk. Maybe this summer wouldn't be so bad.


	3. Familiarizing Yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so here's the next chapter! Now I don't have any of Chapter 4 written out so it may come out slower, especially with exams coming up. Though school is over for me soon so expect frequent updates then! c: Now enjoy new characters added in with new ships mentioned and mystery at the end! Oh, also dorky boys Eren and Armin at one point are especially dorky and slip up works. c:

The day passed with sundaes at the ice cream parlor, the blonde cousins being introduced to some of Eren and Mikasa's friends. At the parlor, Ymir seemed to take an instant liking to Christa. Speech came out in stutters as the freckled female talked with Armin's younger cousin. Eren made a crack about Ymir's behavior and it only made said girl huff and mouth back before returning her focus to Armin's cousin.

One way or another Ymir ended up giving the four teenagers free sundaes 'on the house.' When confronted about it, she said something along the lines of 'the old hag running this place always does things like this for people new to town.' Eren called out her bluff to Armin when they took the four bowls of ice cream to an umbrella-covered table outside.

"This has never been a thing. Ymir totally has a thing for your cousin." It was only proved further when the freckled female walked out with Christa and Mikasa, fully engaged in a conversation only involving Christa. Mikasa just walked silently, napkins in one hand and spoons in another. She sat down happily beside Eren, Christa settling down beside Armin as Ymir pulled up a chair to sit beside her as well. Apparently her break just happened to be after she finished serving us ice cream. Yeah, sure.

The group conversed for a good while before another teenager suddenly pulled up beside Mikasa, his chair turned so the back of it was where his arms crossed over. A toothy grin was flashed before he spoke. "Hey! Who're the blondies?"

Armin was pulled out of his conversation with Eren about his life back home as he heard the word 'blondies.' A brunette with a cheeky smile sat beside the new arrival with a chair of her own, squeezing her way in between him and Mikasa. "Yeah, you two must be new here because I've never seen you before. I'm Sasha, and my best bud and boyfriend here's Connie."

"Yo."

"Oh, we're just here for the summer," clarified Armin as the girl Sasha slowly reached over and grabbed Mikasa's bowl. She then pulled it over before indulging herself with the half-melted treat. "We're staying with our uncle, the mayor of this place."

Sasha nearly choked on the frozen treat at those words. Connie gently patted her back until the girl was alright, giving him a grateful smile and a kiss to his nose before speaking up. "Wait, you're related to him?"

"Yeah..?" He sort of just said that.

"Oh man, but he's--" Sasha was quickly cut off by Mikasa loudly clearing her throat.

"Sasha here believes every little rumor she hears, a bad habit she needs to quit." The girl in question only huffed for a moment before continuing to eat the treat in front of her.

"Wait, what rumors?" Now Armin was intrigued.

"Nothing really, just typical political things. It's things like he's a dirty politician who's only in it for his own personal gain, he only cares for money, he works in the 'underground businesses', whatever the hell that's suppose to mean since this town has none of that crap. No one believes any of that, well except for Sasha."

"Hey! Don't be so mean to me Mika."

"I'd be mean if I didn't let you eat the rest of my ice cream." Sasha mumbled out some form of an agreement before she continued to consume, conversing with Ymir and Christa now when she wasn't happily stuffing her face. Connie decided to move, gently placing Sasha into his lap so he could have an easier time talking with Mikasa and not have to move.

That was when Armin and Eren were allowed to resume chatting one another up. "Oh, you'll probably meet Jean and Marco soon. The two lovebirds are out for the day at Stohess. It's the closest place that's actually modernized and fun that isn't considered 'outdoorsy.' I think they went to bowl and have a day-date or something. Anyways, Marco's pretty nice. Jean's alright once you get to know him."

"Oh yeah, I bet they're both nice. It sounds like you and Jean don't like each other or something though. Y'know, with falling down ditches as kids because you were fighting." Eren's cheeks flared up before he gave Armin a rebuttal.

"He was a total ass when we were kids, Ar! 'Still sort of is but he's become tolerably." Armin snorted at that last word in the sentence, only causing Eren's cheeks to darken in their red hue. "I-it isn't funny man!"

"It sorta is, but I'l stop because you asked me to." And Armin did, even if he though Eren's flustered blushing face was too damn adorable.

 

Time passed as Sasha finished off everyone's unfinished ice cream. It surprised Armin with how she didn't sustain some sort of stomachache by now. The sun was getting ready to set when Christa gasped all of the sudden. "Armin, we gotta head back to town hall! Uncle's probably having a cow, maybe even a farm because we're not back! What if his shift's done, or what if it's been done?"

"Hey, don't worry. I can take you two back if 'ya want," Ymir said with a confident smirk on her lips.

"You're never this thoughtful Ymir. Are you already whipped by Christa even though you two haven't become a thing yet?" 

"Shut it Springer before I punch that shit-eating grin off your stupid face." That shut Connie right the hell up. "Seriously though, I know back roads in this rinky-dink town that can get you to town hall pretty damn quick."

"Really? That's great! Armin and I would appreciate that. Thank you so much Ymir," thanked the petite blond girl with a smile before her arms wrapped around the freckled girl's waist in a hug. Eren and Connie both mouthed a playful 'ooo' that had Armin chuckling, earning the trio a special bird from Ymir.

"It's really no biggie Christa, honestly." Ymir smirked still as the hug was cut off, now beginning to walk away and down the sidewalk. "C'mon blondie." And by blondie she meant Armin.

"Ah, alright." Armin then began toe follow the two girls. As he did, he turned back to face the four teenagers still sitting under the umbrella-shaded table. "See you guys later!"

"Yeah, Mika and I can meet you two at town hall 'round noon tomorrow. We can all have lunch together and we can show you two around the town."

"Yeah, that sounds great!"

"Alrighty then, it's a date!"

Wait... what?

Armin's cheeks flared up and it seemed that Erens own followed suit. Before either of them could say anything futher on what the brunette had just said, Armin felt a hand grab his arm and drag him away. a yelp of surprise escaped his lips since he was caught off-guard.

"C'mon blondie, you can talk to your new lover boy tomorrow." Wait, no, Eren hadn't meant it in that way! It was just a slip up of the tongue in all honesty. Though before Armin knew it, he was dragged down an alley, Ymir taking them down all the shortcuts necessary to get to town hall ASAP.

 

When they were delivered to the steps leading up to town hall Ymir had seemed to woo Christa enough to earn her number. They also seemed to already make plans to hang out all day tomorrow. Christa hoped Armin didn't mind, though he could honestly care less. He wouldn't hear some of her motherly nagging now, something he was grateful for. Right now his mind was focused on something more pressing and important: hanging out with Eren and Mikasa. What if he embarrassed himself? What if they really didn't like him but were just trying to be nice?

His rampant thoughts that took him to another plane of existence for a few moments were banished. Suddenly there was a large hand rested on his shoulder. It caused Armin to flinch, his head turning around to face whomever owned said hand.

"Ah, sorry Armin. I hadn't realized you were so wrapped up in your own thoughts." Erwin gave his nephew an apologetix smile and gaze as his hand retracted.

"It's fine don't worry about it," sighed the male teen, calming himself down before his eyes were able to look into Erwins.

"Alright, good." A genuine smile with no worries was now settled onto the mayor's lips as he began walking with the two teenagers. The man carried each one of the teen's bags over a shoulder. He was also pulling one of their rolling bags in a hand as well, his hands and shoulders all occupied. "You two have to be hungry by now since ice cream isn't too filling. I was going to order pizza if you two were alright with that, keep tonight calm while you two settle in and unpack your things. I have a room already prepared for each of you." Thank god. Armin wouldn't be able to bear living in the same room as Christa for the summer, let alone the same house.

"That sounds good but this town has food delivery? It's so small though," Christa questioned.

"Well some people had been wanting and demanding delivery for so long and no one was living to their demands. One local pizza place decided to take the lead and deliver such demands, causing them to be the most popular place in town now."

"Oh, I see now. That's smart!"

"Indeed."

The rest of Christa and Erwin's conversation was lost to Armin as his mind wandered again. He decided not to focus on the upcoming event tomorrow but his new book instead. Even if it seemed to be a book meant for children or scary story telling he quite enjoyed it as he had flipped through it's worn-out pages. Armin decided that he'd spend a good chunk of the night reading that book. It was unknown to him that it was the worst possible decision he could've made besides taking that book from it's place in the ditch.

There was no way he could've known that he was being stalked from the shadows as he walked with his two relatives. "Hm... Let's see if the next few days can shed more light on this boy and if he's worth my time or not."


End file.
